Arcturas Black
by ClinicallyInsane00
Summary: In this version of Hadrian Potter Lily and James were killed when he was 5 and Lily had just given birth to his little brother. His godfather, Lord Sirius Black, is given full custody and he is raised to be the perfect pureblood heir. But Albus Dumbledore isn't prepared to let Hadrian, now Arcturas, escape so easily.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, James, always a pleasure to see you. Thank you for agreeing to this meeting." Albus Dumbledore said to his former students that had come exited the floo, he smiled at the sight of Lily's large pregnant stomach. "Is all going well?" he asked concerned as he saw her leaning into her husband's side to keep upright, Lily smiled and responded with James softly chuckling in her ear "It's going great, he's just a bit more active than his brother was.". Albus raised his eyebrow having not seen the young child, James responded as if reading his mind, Albus later chuckled at that thought 'as if anyone could penetrate the great Albus Dumbledore's mind easily and without his detection', "Hadrian is with Sirius, as it's been a bit harder to care for both Lily and him as well as preparing for the baby.". Albus nodded concealing his glee at the thought of his plans becoming exponentially simpler with the young child and mutt out of the way, "That is good, as what I have to tell you should not be heard by such innocent ears." he confided, smiling in his head as he saw the young couple play right into his palm. And so he informed them of the prophecy that he had been witness to, of course leaving out that he had imperiused Trelawny to 'see' the false prophecy, hiding the knowledge of the original. The young couple followed his suggestion of giving Sirius full custody of Hadrian in the event of an emergency. And so after Albus had said his farewells to the shaken couple he sat upon his Gryffindor red headmaster chair, 'like a king in his throne' he thought to himself, smirking at the gullibility of Gryffindors. They were all naive idiots, (discounting himself of course, he was the smartest wizard to ever grace these halls).

"_Born to those who have thrice defied death,_

_A great champion for the light shall be born,_

_But there are those that are trusted among his blood that will reveal their true intentions,_

_The true war shall not be one of light and dark, good and evil_

_It shall be one of the same blood fighting in the name of honor and revenge_

_The dark and light fighters shall be born to those who have thrice defied death"_

-True prophecy by Sybil Trelawny


	2. Chapter 2

Six Years Later:

"Father!" a young voice called into the halls of Grimmauld Place, the Ancestral home of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. The young voice belonged to one Arcturas Orion Black. Arcturas had the classic grey eyes of the Blacks, however with green flecks throughout the iris. He had shoulder-length midnight black hair that appeared blue in the light, and a quite tall frame of 5'7 for his not yet eleven years of age.  
"Yes, Arcturas?" came the voice of his father from behind him, Arcturas's father, who was really his god-father or dog-father as Remus had referred to him as, was Sirius Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, making Arcturas said houses heir.  
What not many had known (including Lily, James, and Dumbledore) was that following the death of his younger brother, Regulus Black, Sirius had returned home to reconnect with his family, who despite their less than stellar past, had welcomed him with open arms, their own hearts mourning the loss of the young pureblood.  
So with the gain of Hadrian's (now Arcturas) custody, Sirius moved full time back into his childhood home for the support of his parents in raising Hadrian. The first order of business had been to travel to Gringotts to formally adopt Hadrian into the Blackline and as Sirius's heir, provided he did not sire a child within the fortnight the adoption took to settle. Then once that had been settled, Hadrian was taught the ins and outs of pureblood customs, learning more and more each year.  
To the point in time that was now, a week before Arcturas's eleventh birthday, and the official end of his heir training. This means that he would soon have to learn the ways of being a lord, just like his father and his father before had been taught.  
"May Victor and I travel to Diagon Alley in order to buy our Hogwart's school supplies?" Arcturas asked pulling his best puppy eyes, while the rest of his face remained emotionless(as expected of a pureblood heir), his father scrutinized him but fell prey to the puppy eyes as Arcturas knew he would. "Fine, is Victor's uncle going?" Sirius relented, Arcturas shook his head sheepishly before responding "No, but we were hoping that you would.". Sirius sighed exaggeratedly but nodded his head anyway. "Is Victor even allowed to go?" Sirius asked to which Arcturas nodded quickly, "Thank you, Father." Arcturas said darting in for a quick hug. Sirius held on even tighter when Arcturas attempted pulled back slightly "Promise me that you won't change for other people while you are gone." Sirius demanded quietly. Arcturas nodded tearing up slightly at the rare show of care from his usually stoic father figure. "I promise Father," Arcturas said pulling away just as the floo flared to life.  
Victor emerged from the floo regally yet with a barely noticeable stumble, making Arcturas laugh slightly, it seemed no matter how hard he tried Victor could not perfect floo traveling. "Готови ли сте да отидете?(Are you ready to go?)" Victor asked playfully glaring at Arcturas, having felt his amusement through the bond, "Разбира се, о голям и грациозен. (Of course, oh great and graceful one.)" Arcturas responded sarcastically smiling cheekily.  
The pair oblivious to the way Sirius had quieted in order to scrutinize the two, questioning how the two seemed to know what the other was thinking or feeling without them vocalizing it. The only possible way for that to happen would for them to have a- Sirius shook off his suspicions and cleared his throat gaining the boys' attention, who had been playfully glaring at each other and looked a split-second away from tackling the other, regardless of the less than appropriate setting. They quickly straightened at his subtle warning, clearing their faces of all emotion, as expected as the heirs of two Ancient and Noble households. Arcturas grabbed some floo powder and quickly entered the floo, escaping just as Victor walked forward smirking.  
Once they had all exited the floo Sirius paused them, to lay out a few ground rules. "Now, first of all. I expect the two of you to stay together at all times while I myself am not there. Yes, Arcturas I know that both Victor and yourself can easily hold your own, but the pair of you work even better together, and I trust that you would watch each other's backs." cutting his son an admonishing look at the retort he knew was coming, Arcturas pouting slightly as he closed his mouth (not that anyone that didn't personally know him could tell, his family did have a reputation to upkeep), his father knew him far too well.  
"I also expect you both to immediately activate your ward stone should you find yourselves in any true danger. This is not up for debate." Sirius demanded, staring them down with deadly intent in his eyes, should they directly disobey his order they would regret it for the remainder of their teenage lives. They nodded, knowing exactly what should happen if they put themselves in danger, directly jeopardising the continuation of their line- as they were the last remaining hope, the rest of either line were dead, too old, and/or infertile. And so with one last glare Sirius swooped past the pair, vaguely reminiscent of another dark wizard with the same penchant for such dramatics.  
Arcturas smiled at Victor, content with the prospect of spending time with his bond-brother. Victor easily returning the smile, equally content.

The two had no idea just how this one day would set them down a path of no return, not that they would wish to.


End file.
